RissaxSebastian Black Butler FanFic OC Used
by lilbutterflysky
Summary: This is a multi-chaptered story with an Oc Rissa Brookes who has ties to the Phantomhive family, and under certain circumstances, meets Sebastian. More chapters coming soon.
1. Introduction

**Rissa Brooks-Black Butler FanFic  
By: Sky Hill**

**I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters, and my OC used is original. Any resemblance to another character is coincidental and not meant to happen. Thank you. :)  
**

**_~INTRODUCTION~_**  
The pain that everyone goes through in their life. It's the pain I have come to know to well. I have lost everything to the flames of the past, and I needed to know if everyone was dead. I was a teenager all those years ago, when the Phantomhive estate was burnt to the ground. My grandmother was among those who died in the fire. I never knew what happened to Ciel Phantomhive, but I couldn't find him once I escaped. I assumed he had burned as well...I assumed he was dead. Afterwards, I ran. I ran for days and days, until a kind face from a local town offered room and board in exchange for the completion of common household chores. I eagerly accepted, and I stayed there for about a month. Then, the kind man's wife returned from travel, and assumed the worse. I was thrown into the street, and I had lived there ever since.  
I guess the death of my parents wasn't enough for fate. Fate had to destroy everything. I had lost everything to the bad hand of fate, and I had been alone ever since. I don't understand why I got all of the bad luck, but I did know, that one day, I wouldn't be alone. My lonely, nomadic existence in England was nothing compared to the things I went through. I had to survive, and one day, a tall, red-eyed man saved me. I knew one thing about him. He was not a servant of the light, it a demon if hell. And even with this knowledge, I took the hand he offered me. I went with him, because deep down inside, I knew that he would bring me answers. That's how it all began.


	2. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1: BLOOD-EYED MAN  
_**

**_ ~RISSA~_**  
The day was like any other average day. English hierarchy roaming around the cobblestone streets. Then there was me. I was just another beggar in the street. Some spit on my and called my a cow, and a wretched beast. Others, the kinder ones, put copper coins into my little tin can. I was poor, homeless, and weak. I never received more than a pound a day. The days were short, and the nights were long. I had never been that lonely in my life. I never thought anyone could feel any sympathy for me. No one ever showed compassion. They watched be beg, and left.  
That day was different. A man, a fairly tall man, walking through the rain. Of all the beggars in the street, he picked me. I guess my wet, bright red hair made me stand out. He knelt down beside me, and he laughed. I don't know what he laughed at, but he laughed. I looked up at him, and I was so angry. A man, who buy his proper attire, most likely worked for someone if high standards, was laughing at someone as poor as me. Then, he stopped laughing. He looked at me. I don't understand why, but he just stared. I avoided him at first, in fear of humiliation. I didn't want someone who looked so rich, to see me with my bruises and scars, my dirty face, and my pitiful, green eyes. I assume the people just stared. What else would they do? It was a spectacle, to see a handsome aristocrat associating with an ugly beggar. I avoided everyone's eyes. I couldn't face them. I stood to run, and he grabbed my arm.  
His strength was surprising. At first glance, he seemed like a weak man. Like a man, who would serve loyally, but never resort to violence. I paused. His hand around my forearm...the tight grip...and I felt safe. I guess I was insane. I didn't look at him. I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to look at someone like him, not straight in the eye. I never would have looked at him. But he spoke to me. His voice was calm and comforting, and I felt safer. He said,

"Please follow me. I promise I'll cause you no harm. I may even have some answers for you Hmm?".

"Fine. I'll follow you. I swear it." And when I spoke those words, he spun me around, and I was wrapped in his arms. He embraced me. I was in shock. Someone of his caliber embracing the street beggar. The people looked confused as well. I know I was. I pulled away, and gave him a questioning look. He chuckled devilishly, took my hand, and he walked me to his carriage. I glared at him. He knew that I was upset, so he kindly threw me inside. He hopped in, closed the door, and I watched from the window, as the town disappeared behind us. That was it. I wasn't on the streets. I wasn't alone. I was free. Even if it only had lasted for a moment, I knew I was free from that life.  
The ride was long. The strange man just sat there. He didn't speak a word. He never asked any questions. I still avoided his eyes. On occasional periods, he would glance over at me. I hid my face from hi. I didn't look into his eyes. I didn't want him to see my fear. Then, all so suddenly, he's staring straight at me, and I finally saw his eyes. They were the color of blood. They seemed so evil, but so comforting all at the same time. I felt something evil in his soul, but he didn't display it. He displayed a man with a kind, warm heart. Even though he acted sweet, he had a secret. I stared at him, and he laughed at me. He must have found something amusing about me, because he enjoyed laughing at me. He saw me look into his eyes, and he laughed. He laughed in a way that showed concern. He stated at me for a moment, before sitting back down properly.  
Despite what I thought, the ride wasn't over yet. I sat there in the silent carriage, and I didn't even say a word. The man looked over at me.

"What is your name?" he asked. I was silent. I was also tired and hungry. I looked at him with a curious eye. I didn't know if I could trust him. But I did know, that the only reason people would be nice to me, was because they needed a favor. He gave me a questioning look, like he wasn't sure what to say about me. I laughed at him, and that made him smile. I didn't answer his question, because I was so tired. Until I was able to think straight, I just called him the blood-eyed man. And then, darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

**_CHAPTER 2: THE POOR BEGGAR GIRL_**

**_~SEBASTIAN~_**  
I was out in the town of London doing errands for the young master. I was trying to find someone to look after him. It was times like these where Mey-rin might have done something utterly, and completely idiotic in hopes of impressing me. She was a very silly girl. The most interesting thing about London, were the people there. When I was walking, I noticed I had entered 'beggar's square. Beggar's square were the four corners of London's center filled with beggars. Male, female, transvestites, and all other poor, homeless fools solicited the richer for money. And then, one girl caught my eye. She seemed to be stronger and wiser than the other beggars. She seemed trustworthy enough to watch a twelve year old boy. I had to trust my instincts. It is my job, to protect my contractor. I am one hell of a butler after all.  
When I looked at this girl, I realized she had space in her heart. She had a space in her heart for something to protect. Her soul seemed pure and rich. And yet, she looked so wounded inside. She never looked up at the people who gave her coins. She just nodded, as if their generosity was so simple. I had to approach her. I was curious.  
As I began walking toward her, the people stared at me. Hey seemed confused. They didn't understand why I was walking toward this specific poor person. I guess they were confused, because I chose the strangest looking one. Hmph. It's not a big fuss that should be made. I had a rite to do what I'd wanted to do, and I didn't understand why they cared.  
I finally reached her in the left side of Beggar's Corner. She didn't accept my presence. I don't believe she trusted me. I couldn't help but notice her hair. Her hair was so bright. It was a bloody red color, and it had glimmers of bright orange. She was...beautiful. I shook it off and I laughed. I knelt down beside her. I hoped she would look at me, so we wouldn't have to cause a scene. It was amusing. To see her ignore someone who was attempting to show her kindness. She had a air about her, and this air, this...thing that she possessed inside her soul, made her different from so many other humans. She had fear, strength, dignity, and honesty. No human soul had ever possessed all of those elements. That is what drew me to her.  
I knelt down beside her. I tried not to laugh, but I did. I laughed to hide by curiosity and intrigue. It was something I had learned to conceal quite well. Hundreds of years changing bodies and eating souls, wondering the pits of hell and the surface of the world, learning and adapting, gave me the greatest power of all; the power of deception.  
As I knelt down next to this girl she avoided my eyes. There was something she didn't want me to see. I could tell. But she stayed seated. I don't know what I did to upset her, but she suddenly stood up, and began to run. Before she could take many steps, I grabbed her arm. I didn't intend to hurt her, and I don't believe I did. But at that moment, when I grabbed her forearm, she didn't pull away. She relaxed. She seemed comforted in a way. I couldn't understand her actions. They were to...rash. The way she stood there, calm and protected, made me wonder about her. Could she sense something in me that I did not fully sense? Was she even more special than I had assumed? I began to question what type of human she was. And as I thought, I asked her to come with me. I could sense she wanted answers to something, and I lied by telling her I could give her answers. I should have not lied to her, but it was the only thing I could get her to do. Damned it all be, she swore she would follow me. Damned it all if she found out I was lying. Damned everything. I needed something for her to trust me with. I needed her to look at me. I needed to find her agenda, and I needed to see her soul. I embraced her. I wrapped my arms around her, and I listened to her breathing calm itself. Her breath morphed from a panicked, to a relaxed rhythm. She wasn't as scared as she had been before, but she still wasn't completely sure. I sighed. This was all to amusing. I realized I had to leave, so I grabbed her forearm again, and I ran. I ran with her, lightly dragging behind me.  
After five minutes or so of running away from the town center, we arrived at the young master's carriage. I had hoped that he would let me use the carriage for this errand, and I am thankful he did. I opened the door and threw her inside. I sat down beside her, and slammed the door shut. The carriage began to move, and I saw the girl look behind us, watching the town disappear. I kept watching her out of the corner of my eye, and when I turned my head, she avoided me. I smiled. She couldn't have known how fast I was. When the girl wasn't paying any attention, I turned, and jumped close to her, so our faces were almost touching. She stared blankly into my red eyes, and I stared back into her green eyes. She was beautiful. Battered, bruised and hurt, but she was beautiful. I smiled at her, and as I returned to my seat I chuckled. I asked her name, but she didn't respond. I didn't force her. I just called her the poor beggar girl. It suited her. And then, all of a sudden, I felt weight on my shoulder. I turned to see her, resting on my arm. I smiled. She was a sweet girl. She seemed sweet at least. I didn't say a word. I let her rest.


	4. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3: PHANTOMHIVE_**

**_~RISSA~  
_** I assume I had fallen asleep. I opened my eyes, and I realized I was resting my head on the strange man's shoulder. He didn't say anything. He didn't attempt to move me. He didn't attempt to wake me. I wasn't scared, and I felt safe. He let me rest. Could he have felt how tired I was? I knew he wasn't human. I didn't trust this feeling at first, but I had no other choice. He was keeping me safe, so I had to follow him, at least until I knew what his motive was. I wasn't tired and I didn't know the strange man's name. I asked him his name.

"Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. And yours?"

"Rissa. Rissa Brookes." I replied. He smiled again. His eyes locked with mine. I could feel the evil in his soul, but he seemed so kind. He had a kind voice. His actions were warm. The evil I sensed about him wasn't intimidating. It was comforting. I wasn't afraid of him. His red eyes seemed to glow. I was too busy staring at him to notice the carriage had stopped moving. This man, Sebastian, never acted evil. HE seemed so polite. He smiled. HE always smiled when he saw me thinking. This much I could tell. He exited the carriage, and walked to the other side, where I was sitting. He opened the door and offered his hand. He was polite. I couldn't understand why, but he was. I took his hand and he helped me out of the carriage. I looked at him once more, and his blood-tinted eyes were still glowing. He turned away with my hand in his and began walking. And I looked up, and saw where he was walking too. It was a great mansion. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And I knew for sure that he was not just the average bloke. He was something much, much more.

He took my hand and escorted me to the mansion's entryway. The doors were gargantuan, and the details on the marvelous, golden knockers were exquisite. He laughed at my intrigue as I reached out to touch the knockers. He took my wondering hand, and opened the door. I couldn't believe my eyes. The interior of the mansion was…remarkable. I had never seen anything like it. I stepped inside after Sebastian, and I lifted my head toward the ceiling. I felt young and childish, but I couldn't help but realize the beauty of this place. I felt a familiar air to this home as well. I felt like I had been here before. The air this place gave off, was sad, eerie, and welcoming. It reminded me of the old Phantomhive Estate. Even the knockers seemed identical. If everyone hadn't died in the fire all those years ago, I probably would have believed it was the same place. But that was impossible. Not even my sweet little Ciel survived that fire. I loved him like a little brother. I missed him so much. I kept beating myself up for not going back, but it was too late.

"Who lives here?" I asked Sebastian. I stared deep into his eyes, as they connected with mine.

"Ciel Phantomhive of course," was his reply. I stared at him in confusion.

"I thought the Phantomhive family died in a fire. I remember it. I was there."

"There?" Sebastian's blood-tinted eyes lightened up. He began to show more interest in me. More intrigue. He couldn't understand something about me.

"When I was 15, after my parents died, my grandmother got a job working in the Phantomhive home as a simple maid. She took care of me, and I was Ciel's…nanny I guess you could call me. I took care of him, and I loved him like my little brother." I continued to tell him about how I had thought he was dead, and how I was so sad. How I was so scared.

"I assure you. I assure you, that the Young Lord is alive. That I can truly promise you." And I smiled. I realized that he was telling the truth. I knew this for a fact. His eyes, his body language, the way he spoke, and the tone of his voice; all of those things reflected his honesty. And then, the boy walked down the steps. He began to speak, and the voice…it was his voice.

"Sebastian! Who is this person you brought into my home?" And even though his words were harsh, and his attitude was cold, it was the same voice. It was the same voice of the Phantomhive I had known as a child. The same one I had grown to love. And I looked at him. And when I looked to see those familiar grey eyes, that had once offered warmth, I saw one eye was covered. An eye patch covered his left eye, and I felt a part of me die inside. I was so scared, so worried, so sad, because I thought he had been injured in that fire. He looked at me.

"Peasant! What are you doing in my house?!" He glared at me. His eyes—eye didn't show the kindness and warmth, but hatred and cold-heartedness. And I dropped to my knees. And I wept. I didn't know I was going to cry, but I did. I had never cried like that.

"Why are you crying? And what are you doing in my home?!" He kept screaming at me. And then I realized that if I kept crying, and took his harsh words, I would only have been as weak as when I first made it to the streets. I wiped my eyes dry, and I stood up. The boy, my Ciel, looked at me, and he didn't even know who I was. I called him by his name.

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. Have you forgotten the one Marissa Brookes who nursed you as a child. The fifteen year old girl, whose grandmother helped take care of your maids and butlers, and your mother and father's needs. Have you forgotten-"

"What?" He interrupted me. I got on my knees, and I took his face in my hands. He didn't move. He stared at me with his cold eyes.

"Sebastian, please. No need for violence at this moment." The boy spoke, as his eyes wandered over my shoulder. I looked, and I saw Sebastian standing there. He wasn't holding anything; he wasn't doing anything, just standing there. He smiled and apologized. I turned around, and Ciel smiled.

"Mari," He called me by his nickname for me. "My big sister Mari. My big sister Mari who always took care of me. The Mari who never let me get hurt. And the Mari who tried to go back into the flames to find me." And with that, a tear trickled down my cheek. And I did my best not to cry. Something inside me was trying to keep my from weeping, and it wasn't doing a very good job. I hugged him. I wasn't intending on hugging him, but I did. And I wept even harder when he returned the embrace. It was my sweet little Ciel. And I buried my face into his small shoulder, and I said,  
"I love you Ciel. I love you so much, my sweet child."

"I…I love you too Mari. I missed you." He whispered the reply in my ear, and I felt my heart overflow with joy. And I stood up, and walked over to Sebastian. And, to my surprise, I hugged him too. We were both shocked, but he returned the gesture. I whispered,

"Thank you. Thank you for protecting him." And I kissed him on the cheek. This stranger, this man I never met before. And somehow, I knew that I would never regret it. And Sebastian looked at me, smiled, and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"You're welcome." He replied. And I knew from then on, that I felt something toward this demon. I didn't know what, but it was something.


	5. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4: BROOKES MEETS MY MASTER_**

**_~SEBASTIAN~_**

The girl, fell asleep shortly after the journey to my Master's home began. She had rested her head on my shoulder. I was shocked…stunned more like it. I didn't know how to handle this human. Something told me to let her rest, and I did. She was human, and humans needed rest. She had a hard life. Her bruises and scars told me that much. I had never worried about a human before, but she could see more into my soulless eyes, than I could see into her soulful ones. That is probably the only reason I may have been remotely frightened of her. But even then, I let her rest. I could have taken her soul, and forgotten she even existed, but no. I did the right thing. I let the poor beggar girl sleep.

When she finally woke up, she stared at me. I kept my head straight. I didn't look at her, but I did smile. And I guess she caught that smile.

"What is your name?" She asked. She didn't show fear like the other humans who faced me, the other humans aside from my master.

"Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. And yours?" I spoke to girl.

"Rissa. Rissa Brookes." Her eyes, her green eyes looked into my red ones and I did my best not to laugh, but I smiled. She kept trying to see into my soul, and I waited for her to realize, that my soul was nonexistent. I found it so amusing as she kept trying to find a soul that wasn't there. I never understood why humans always felt like they needed to know everything. But I guess that is why I found those souls of humans so delicious. I guess knowledge had a flavor.

I realized the carriage had stopped, so I exited and escorted this, Rissa out. She kept staring at her. I enjoyed watching her think. It amused me. Even the smartest of all people I had ever met couldn't figure out anything interesting about me. I found it amusing how every time she looked at me, it was as if she was trying to understand me. No one could ever understand me. I was a demon with a hunger for souls. And this human girl believed she could understand me. She could never understand me.

Before we continued walking, I caught a whiff of her soul. I felt like a rouge vampire in this sense, but the scent overwhelmed me. My eyes began o glow. I could feel it. I tried not to look at her, but she peeked into my eyes. And nothing about her changed. Her breathing remained calm, and she didn't flinch, sigh, or gasp. She just stared at me. I turned around with her hand in mine and began walking toward the mansion.

As we walked, I noticed how she stared straight ahead, trying to sneak peeks at my face every now and then. The walk wasn't to long, but for her, I could tell she felt it seemed like years. When we reached the door, she stopped moving. She stared at it. I was afraid she had gone into shock. Then I saw her reach out to touch the golden knockers my Master had requested. She found them exquisite as well. I smiled and I took her hand in mine. I guess one could say, we opened the door together.

When she stepped inside, she stared in awe at everything around us. The stairs, the windows, everything seemed to have such an effect on her. Her wandering, green eyes glimmered as the sun hit them. It was interesting to me. Everything about her was different than any other human I had ever met. She looked up at me and asked,

"Who lives here?" Her eyes seemed like she was getting clarification on some matter I knew nothing about.

"Ciel Phantomhive of course." I replied. I watched her energetic aura drop to a much more sad and reflective one. She continued to tell me how she used to take care of the young Lord. She told me of the fire, and how some of her scars were from trying to rescue him from the fire. She didn't know he escaped. The story was very dramatic, but I could read in her eyes that it was a truth. The eyes, they give everything away about a person. I assured her the young Lord was alive, and that brought joy to her eyes.

Then the master began to walk down the stairs. I wish I could have said something, but with Lord Phantomhive as my master, I did what he told me. Nothing other than the sort.

"Sebastian! Who is this person you brought into my home?" I looked at the master and before I could mutter a word, he began shouting again.

"Peasant! What are you doing in my house?!" And that was when I realized I had to do something. Until I realized, Rissa had begun to cry. She sat there and she cried.

"Why are you crying? And what are you doing in my home?!" The young Lord had become less angered, and more confused. I began to speak, but then that beggar girl interrupted me.

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. Have you forgotten the one Marissa Brookes who nursed you as a child. The fifteen year old girl, whose grandmother helped take care of your maids and butlers, and your mother and father's needs. Have you forgotten-"

"What?" The master replied coldly. She took his face in her hands. This was too much. I had to intervene. I ran up behind her ready to attack. It is my job after all. I am one hell of a butler.

"Sebastian. NO need for violence at this time." The master spoke to me. I bowed.

"As you wish my Lord." I replied. Marissa, or so the girl told us her name was, looked up at me. She seemed confused. I wasn't holding anything in my hand. My expression had not changed. I simply stood there, staring into her green eyes. And her green eyes stared back into my red ones. I looked at her, with concerning eyes. I did not want to kill her, but if my master wished it, so be it.

My young Lord began addressing her by the name Mari. He told of how he remembered her, and how he remembered how much she cared for him. I had never seen my Master so happy. Not since I was hired. He looked like he could cry. I even saw a faint smile on his usually dreary face. And she began to cry. That girl began sobbing, and in doing so, she hugged my master. I was shocked. I heard her tell him she loved him. And when my young Lord replied he loved her to, I was in awe.

She stood up and came over to me. I just stood there. I didn't know how to react. This girl…this strange girl who always had pain in her eyes, now had a glimmer of happiness run through them. She would make an interesting meal…

She hugged me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, closed her eyes, and hugged me. I returned this kind gesture. She didn't let go. She didn't worry. She could sense something inhuman about me, but she didn't let go. And then she kissed my cheek and thanked me for taking care of Ciel. I smiled, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She was so innocent. I told her there was no need to thank me. I am simply one hell of a butler.

She began thinking at that moment. I couldn't tell all too clearly what it was about, but I could sense it was about me. I began to wonder if she had figured out I was a demon yet. It would have been interesting if she did.


	6. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER 5: AN OLD FRIEND_**

**_~CIEL~_**

I was in my room all day. Sebastian asked if he could go into town with the carriage. He said it was business pertinent to my survival, and our contract. I should have known he was up to something. Sebastian was always up to something. I made a contract with that stupid demon. Bardory, Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka were up to their silly shenanigans, as always. I preferred to say in the study during these times. It was safer that way. I would have liked to not be crushed by one of Mey-Rin's falling plates. What a horror. That woman was a waste of a servant, but Sebastian had some strange idea up his sleeve. He was, after all, one hell of a butler…or so he told me. He said we needed one more servant, as if Bardory, Mey-Rin, and Finnian weren't enough.

It was a struggle. Just knowing that Sebastian ad taken the carriage to find more foolish help, was a worrying thought. Bardory entered my room.

"Would you like something master?" He inquired.

"No thank you Bard. I don't require your services." I tried to be sensitive to their foolishness, but at some times, it was much too hard.

"Yes master. I'll ensure no one disturbs you." And with that Bardory left I didn't enjoy seeming cold towards them. They always tried their hardest, but they were quite unskilled. But what did it matter. I, Ciel Phantomhive, had been sentenced to death, after my parents died themselves. It was truly a sad, depressing fate. But, it was a fate I must have learned to deal with. It was so hard, without having Sebastian around to deal with those fools for me. I shouldn't have let him take the carriage with him, but I knew he must have had some reason.

A good three hours later, I saw the carriage approaching my mansion. Sebastian exited, and then assisted a poor peasant girl with red hair out of my carriage. What the hell was he doing? She reminded me of a girl who used to take care of me when I was a kid. She was a sweet girl who used to make me laugh. She even put up with Lizzie and her sheer stupidity. Everyone I used to live around was insane. Even my bloody butler. But that couldn't have been her. I could have sworn she had died in the fire…And there Sebastian went, and brought her inside. I rushed down the stairs to confront his stupidity.

I had made it downstairs, only to find her staring at me. I screamed at this damned woman, and she began to cry. Stupid peasants. So I yelled at her more. I inquired as to why she was crying. She knew who I was; I heard Sebastian tell her. She stood up, and began walking toward me. I looked at Sebastian, and he instantly knew she was bound to die. He rushed over to her. I was shocked, to hear her name, Marissa Brookes. I had wondered, but I never believed she was actually alive. She turned around and stared at Sebastian, and I said,

"Now now, Sebastian. Not now…not yet." He apologized to Marissa, and he moved back to my side. I began to laugh. I called her by the name I had called her when I was a small child. Mari. She was the Mari who I truly cared for. And as I told her this, she began to cry again.

I never understood why she was such an emotional woman. She always smiling, or crying, over the smallest things. But even still, she always smiled. She was always smiling at me. She never stopped to make sure she was happy, but she seemed happy taking care of me. She was my Mari. I had always liked her. Hell, I even loved her…like a sister, of course. She always made me smile, and I thank her for that.

She dropped to her knees, and she hugged me. She hugged me tightly, and Sebastian looked so puzzled. He had never seen me show emotion for anything, human or beast. It surprised him, to see me return her loving gesture. I truly cared for Mari, and that never changed. She was the only peasant who I ever felt safe with. She always made me smile, and Sebastian could see it. Sebastian, at this very moment could see my weakness. It was her. Mari was the only thing I ever cared about. Even now, especially since I had just been told she was alive.

She kept smiling at me, with her salty, clear tears falling down her cheeks. She was so happy. She smiled and put her head next to my ear.

"I love you Ciel." She whispered. I hadn't heard her say that since my birthday, all that time ago. That one Christmas, where I lost everything I ever cared about.

"I love you too Mari." She walked over to Sebastian. She closed her eyes and put her arms around him. To my surprise, he returned the hug. Sebastian wasn't one to show affection, unless he was contractually obligated. It was surprising to me… She kissed him on the cheek, and I could see the surprise in Sebastian's eyes. I was surprised myself. And to see her standing on her toes, looking at him, and whispering into his ear surprised me. Sebastian didn't move; he didn't look confused. He just smirked, like usual. She looked at him and smiled. He released his hands from her back and cupped her face in his hand. I was almost as confused as Mari. He kissed her forehead, and I heard him say,

"I am simply one hell of a butler."

That was the truth. I did, in fact love her. She was my sister. She was my friend. She was all I had left of a mother. And she was all I had left of family.

Yes, Mari. I do love you, more than you could ever imagine. I hope you know that.


	7. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER 6: MY BOY AND DANGER THEY SPEAK OF_**

**_~RISSA~_**

I was so happy to see Ciel. I had been so worried, all this time, that he was dead. And now, having him in my arms, and hearing him say he loved me once more. I missed that child. I missed him so much. And to have him in my arms once again, was all I had wished for since that night.

Ciel gave me a spare servant room, despite my asking him to let me sleep on a chair somewhere. He was trying to take care of me, and I had grown accustomed to taking care of myself. But I couldn't say no. Not to him. I told him he didn't need to give me a room, but he insisted. He was still my master after all. I couldn't refuse his kind offers. Not after what we both went through. He was so kind back then, and now, he was opening up. He was learning to be kind once again. That's what I had hoped for. I hoped that if I was granted the miracle of seeing Ciel again, he would still be kind and nurturing.

I was lying on the bed in the room Ciel had given me, when I heard the door open. My eyes were closed, and I was so tired, I decided not to look. I felt someone sit down beside me. I knew it wasn't Ciel. I pretended to sleep. I assume whoever it was didn't notice. I heard a young child's hushed voice,

"Bard! Come 'ere! There's a girl sleeping in Sebastian's room!" I didn't know it was Sebastian's room. I guessed he gave the room up so I would have a place to sleep. I knew I would have to talk with him later.

"Finn! What are you doin'? If Sebastian finds you in here he'll kill ya'!" I heard another male voice reply, accompanied by footsteps. I could tell by the closeness of the two voices, that now both men were in the room. I was scared. I started to think of all the possibilities. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. Then I heard footsteps from heeled shoes enter the room.

"Bard! Finn! What are you doin' in 'ere?" A high-pitched welsh woman's voiced pierced the air. It was a woman this time. I instantly felt more comfortable, but I still pretended to sleep.

"Mey-Rin! Shut up! You're gonna wake 'er!" That was the more masculine voice. They called him Bard. The other boy's voice was sweeter, almost like that of a child. They called that boy Finn. And the girl, her name was Mey-Rin. I felt their presence looming over me, like a cloud of mischief and wonder.

"Who is she? And what is she doing in Sebastian's room?" Mey-Rin inquired. Then I felt him. I felt Sebastian's presence exerting itself. He wasn't in the room, but I felt him coming. Even over the loud bickering of the people in the room, I heard Sebastian's footsteps. Every sound of every step he was taking echoed through my head. Then I heard his voice,

"Mey-Rin, Bard, Finn, what are you doing here? We have a guest sleeping, can't you see?" His voice was slightly monotone, but contained enough emotion to silence the three in my room.

"Sebastian! I…we…didn't hear you coming…" Finn replied. He seemed so upset.

"Sorry Sebastian! I just was curious. Who is she?" Bard tried to cover up for Finn. That was sweet of him.

"That is none of your concern at the moment. You will find out in due time. Please, escort yourselves out. I need to check on our…guest." Sebastian seemed much crueler than earlier.

I heard Finn and Bard exiting. One pair of footsteps was gone, then another. The girl never left. I heard footsteps rushing in and I heard the girl's heels dragging against the floor. Then Mey-Rin began calling after him.

"Im so sorry! Oh Sebastian! I didn't—" And her voice faded off into the distance. Sebastian sat down next to me. I could feel his gaze. His sharp red eyes trying to read my soul. HE began to run his fingers through my hair, before saying,

"Rissa, Rissa, Rissa. What am I to do with you? Pretending to be asleep are we?" And as he said this, I bolted upright, only to find my face millimeters away from him. He smiled…he always smiled. He always gave me that look of serenity, but also that look of confusion. Ever since I met him, he was always trying to read me. I could tell I was reading him much better than he could look inside my soul.

"Sir…I…how did you know I wasn't asleep?" I asked him.

"Sir? Now, now. My name is Sebastian. And that is what you will call me from now on. If you'd please." With each word I felt his warm breath on my face. It was so warm…but it wasn't human. And with those words, he slowly moved his face away from mine.

"What are you?" I asked. "What are you that makes you so different than anyone else?"

"Don't you already know?" He smiled at me. Did this mean that I was right? Was he really a demon?

"Does this mean—never mind." I replied. I eased my way off the bed and walked over toward the window. The sun had begun to set. I guess I had stayed in there much longer than I thought. Time had seemed to pass so quickly. I placed my hand against the window. It was still cold. I had become so use to the cold…it was almost refreshing. Just feeling the cold against my fingertips…reminding me of the pain—and then I realized the feeling wasn't refreshing anymore. It hurt so much. A tear began to fall down my cheek. It was warm—my tears were always warm.

Before I could realize what had happened, before the tear hit my lip, I felt Sebastian's hand brush across my cheek.

"You cry at such a beautiful sight. Why is that?" He asked. He stared deep into my eyes. His red ones gazing into my green ones. He just stared at me, attempting to look deep into my soul. Attempting to find something he couldn't see on the outside.

"I remembered…I remembered how happy I used to be with Ci—the young Lord when he was a child. We used to watch the sun set together. I used to be happy then…"

"Aren't you happy now? Or are you upset that you have returned?"

"I'm very happy, and equally grateful…I just…I'm not used to this. I'm not used to being able to take care of the Master. I love him so dearly. I just…I'm just so amazed and overjoyed tjat I get to have these moments again." I walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"So, Rissa, what you're saying is," Sebastian followed me, and sat down beside me. "You are so happy to be back, that you cry tears if sadness?"

"Sir—Sebastian, you don't understand. All the pain and abuse I've been put through and all the things I've done to myself, have given me comfort. They've reminded me about everything. The cold window…it reminds me of the cold streets I used to beg on every day. And the pain…it isn't refreshing anymore," I held back the tears. "It isn't Ciel that makes me sad. It's realizing that all the pain has been hurting me and I never even noticed-"

"Why? Why can't I see this in you? You are one hell of a human." And he put his arm around me, and held me close. "Would you mind telling me, what you are? What makes you different? I find it quite amusing." He chuckled endearingly.

"I don't know…I don't know what I am anymore. I'm just lost. What makes me so amusing to you? I never say or do anything. Nothing of interest, at least."

"Nothing. You just amuse me." And he kissed my temple, stood up, and held the door open for me. I stood and followed him out into the hall.

He led me down a series of corridors, until we reached what I could tell used to be the late Lord Phantomhive's office. It looked exactly the same as I remembered it. The carvings in the door were practically identical. It was a melancholy feeling, to see the same office, where my old Lord used to stay in his study, and call Ciel in for tea. This room was also where he had died.

Sebastian knocked on the door three times. The sound echoed through the hallway.

"Enter, Sebastian." I heard Ciel's voice from behind the door. Sebastian opened the door, and gestured his hand inside the room. I cautiously entered one step at a time, until I realized it was no trick at all. Ciel was sitting in his father's chair, gazing out of the window to his right. His eyes—eye seemed focused on something. His father used to look like that when he was pondering some sort of aspect of his life. Ciel stood and approached me, cautiously, yet happily.

"Mari. It's been a while since I've seen you last. You look different. I'm not so sure it's a good thing." Ciel softly chuckled as he poked fun at me. I got on my knees, so our eyes were meeting and I laughed as I ruffled his greyish-purple hair.

"Ciel, my silly boy, you must have forgotten. People change over the years. But a few bruises won't bring me down. I've always been strong." And I smiled at him. What he didn't know, however, is that I was lying to him. I wasn't always a strong person. Especially after the fire…that's when I lost a lot of my strength. But for Ciel, I had to stay strong. He was my boy. He was always my boy. He had always been my boy, since the moment my Gran brought me to work for the Earl of Phantomhive.

"Ms. Brookes? The young Lord needs to relay some important information to you. I apologize for ruining your bonding moment, but this is far more important. I know you haven't seen the young Lord in a long while, but it is very important and it is a matter of life and death. The latter will most likely occur if he fails to relay this information to you." Sebastian spoke, as he approached me from behind and put his hand on my shoulder. He bent over, so that way his face was right next to mine, and he was speaking into my ear. I glanced over at him, in a curious manner, to see if he was lying to me. He wasn't. I looked at Ciel, and he simply turned around and sat back in the replica of his Father's chair. I shot up from my kneeling position and glared at the demon, straight in the face.

"I told you to call me by my full name Sebastian. And what is this danger you speak of?" There was no reply to my question. "What are you talking about? What is going on?" I turned towards Ciel at the desk, and nearly slammed my hands down in anger and frustration. "Ciel…what is going on?"

"Stay away from London at night Mari. Just do that much, and everything will be ok. Trust me. It is in your best interest." I was furious. No one was giving me a direct answer…it was sickening. To see this strange man who had seemed so kind, polite, nurturing, caring, and to see Ciel, _my_ boy, being utterly indirect to my own face…it hurt me deeply. I turned around and stormed out of the room. My boy wasn't telling me the whole truth…and that hurt me deeply.


	8. Chapter 7

**_CHAPTER 7: THAT GIRL AND WHAT WE MUST TELL HER_**

**_~SEBASTIAN~_**

My master, the young Lord had forced the young girl, Rissa, to take a 'spare' servant room. What the silly girl didn't realize, is that she was sleeping in my room, and using my bed. Silly humans underestimate how human we can be. Even my Master forgot that at times. I showed her to my room, and allowed her to sleep. I watched her lie down, and close her lovely green eyes. I left her there. She seemed peaceful, and I wanted her to stay that way for as long as possible. She didn't need to be worried or troubled with anything for as long as possible. I had found myself beginning to care for that girl in that moment. It was a very unique feeling to me. I had never really cared for anyone before, especially not a human.

I closed the door behind me as I left the room. I walked down the hallway and entered the kitchen. I hadn't been around the young Lord's foolish servants in a few days, and I couldn't help but wonder how they fared without me. Knowing the way Mey-Rin usually acted when I was present, I could only imagine the pain and horror she caused the young master.

As I entered the room, I witnessed my foolish house staff, fumbling about the kitchen, Mey-Rin was about to destroy another set of dishes, Bard cooking fabulously, as always, and little Finn trying not to destroy anything with his brute strength. I could never leave the estate for more than a day, without the rest of the staff being lost in their own failures. I shouldn't be so hard on them; I did choose them after all.

Things appeared to be alright…enough. I, as expected, helped clean up the horrendous mess my house staff had created. They should have felt so lucky. I'm not quite sure if they truly appreciated all that I had done for them. And I don't believe I ever truly appreciated the hard attempts and the great effort they put into everything they did. But that was in the past.

After I, as usual, fixed the problems, I left to go visit the young Lord. I assume he had been ever so confused about…recent events. I remember him mentioning Mari…as he called her. I preferred Rissa…it suited her better. It was much less common…I liked uncommon things at the time.

I walked down the numerous corridors to the young Lord's study. When the old house had been destroyed, he had the late Earl's study remade. The young Lord enjoyed sitting in the large armchair at the desk, staring out the window overlooking the estate, or staring at the multitude of items surrounding the desk, pondering different things. Sometimes schemes, sometimes recent events, and sometimes he would just ponder the meaning of his existence. This didn't concern me all too much. I had a contract with the boy, so the possibility of him dying was not a concern of mine at all, but still, not even a hell of a butler as I could be too careful. That was one of the days where he was pondering recent events. The poor child and his tortured soul might have had a chance to heal when he reunited with Rissa.

As I approached the door, I knocked three times, as I was instructed. I always did what my Master requested of me. I am one hell of a butler after all.

"Enter Sebastian…we need to have a serious conversation." Ciel's voice echoed through the door. He must have been troubled. As I entered, I saw him sitting at the oversized desk, which I assumed was an exact replica of his late father's. He didn't look up. He didn't acknowledge my presence with sight, but he spoke to me whole-heartedly.

"Sebastian…find out what makes her so different…why I feel around her. I'm not used to feeling. I stopped feeling a long time ago." Ciel's voice quivered ever so slightly.

"Of course my Lord. Is that all?" I replied quickly, and without hesitation.

"Yes Sebastian. Now go check on her. Make sure the servants haven't killed her yet." He chuckled slightly at the idea. That was the cold-hearted Ciel, whose soul I hungered for.

After the original Phantomhive estate burned down, Ciel cut himself off from the outside world. He worked only as the Queen's guard dog; and he did it well. He locked away all of his emotions and feelings of love and compassion, especially for himself. He was such a lonesome child. I don't recall ever seeing him happy. When his Aunt, Madame Angelina Red came to visit on occasion, just to make sure the poor boy hadn't gotten himself into too much trouble with Scotland Yard, [even though the Queen appreciated our work, Scotland Yard did not feel the same way], she expressed her concern for the poor boy. She stated her nephew wasn't the same little boy he used to be. She spoke of a happy, kind, caring, and compassionate Ciel. And Ciel, after reuniting with this…Marissa Brookes, had started to feel again. It wasn't as much as Madame Red spoke of, but I could see a change in his poor, tortured, wounded soul. It wasn't so withered anymore. A happiness…a light was entering…and that would change the taste of his soul completely.

Following orders, I bowed politely, as always, and exited. I followed the multitude of corridors down to _my_ quarters. I was still amused that I had to give up my living chambers for this strange human. But I had to follow my master's orders. As I approached, I heard voiced from inside the room. As I entered, I saw Bard, Finn, _and_ Mey-Rin standing over the sleeping Ms. Brookes. Knowing their mischievous nature, it was very disconcerting. As I was questioning them, listening to their stumbling response to tell me they were "just looking" and "didn't hear me approaching," I noticed Rissa wasn't asleep at all. I could tell by the uneven breathing she presented. Silly little human. They continued their meaningless stuttering and asked who she was. I gave them all a dirty glare and reminded them it was neither their business, nor their concern. The others hurriedly apologized, however, Mey-Rin, as always was trying to apologize to me. That silly little human. No matter what skills she may have possessed, were meaningless to me. She was, like the others, a safety precaution. It took both Bard and Finn…mostly Bard, to drag her out of the room. Finn was being careful not to hurt her. He really could have, with all the strength he possessed. He was a very deceiving boy.

Once the useless house staff exited the room, I sat down beside Rissa. Such a beautiful…no…I remembered I mustn't think of humans as beautiful. Intriguing, tasty, strange, but never beautiful. It wasn't right for a demon to fall in love. As I sat down beside her, I toyed with her, letting her know I knew she had been faking the entire time. She bolted straight up, not scared, but in a sort of shock. Her face was millimeters from mine…and I stared into her beautiful green eyes. I could feel her breath on my face. I wasn't supposed to feel that way. I was simply a demon.

She inquired to how I was aware she was awake. She called me sir. I chuckled at the thought. A demon butler being called "sir" by a poor peasant girl off the streets. It amused me. Everything about her amused me. I told her to call me by my name. She seemed scared to at first. She lept asking questions, asking what made me different. Silly human. Trying to get answer. She had the correct thought, but I don't believe she wanted to believe that much. As I eased slowly away from her face…her seemingly soft lips, she slowly arose from the bed and began to walk towards the window. I watched.

She seemed to float towards the large window. She realized the sun was starting to set. As she moved towards the window, her long red hair seemed to flow behind her. She was so…unique. I had never seen someone so marvelous as she. She touched the window, ever so softly, as if she was remembering something. She seemed so…different in this state. She was still the beautiful butterfly I had seen in Beggar's Square, but she was showing pain and hurt this time. It was disconcerting. She had seemed so calm, and now…she was upset. She began to cry. Not loudly…but she was crying never the less. I rushed to her, and wiped the tear of her cheek.

She stared deep into my eyes. I asked why she was crying. She said she was remembering everything she went through, all the pain she had endured. She was a wounded human being after all. But then she said she was so happy to be back. And she cried again. She kept crying. Her tears were warm. That was new. Most human tears were cold…very peculiar. As she began to unfold her story to me, I placed my arms around her and held her close. I inquired what she was, what made her different from every other human. She looked up at me and asked what she did to amuse me. I chuckled solemnly. She just didn't understand. A silly human like her couldn't even begin to understand. I kissed her on the temple. I don't know what I felt when I did…but it was so strange. It was…something no demon ever feels for a human. Something they shouldn't feel. Something I felt.

I released from her embrace, and opened the door, motioning to the hall. She exited and followed me out. We walked down the multitude of corridors, to where my Master's study was located.

"Enter Sebastian." The young Lord's voice reverberated through the door. We entered. The girl's face immediately lit up once she saw her young boy's face. However, she was greeted with a much crueler, cold Ciel than she had hoped to see. HE shot her the cold look, and told her to stay away from London at night. She kept inquiring why, and neither of us answered her questions. Her lovely face turned red with anger, and she stormed out of the room.

"Master. Don't you think we could have at least told her about Jack the Ripper. About what we know?"

"No Sebastian. The damned girl doesn't need to worry about this." Ciel was very harsh. He wanted to protect her.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes my Lord?" I responded.

"Protect her. I don't care what happens, you protect her. That is an order. Now go after her."

"As you wish, my Lord." I bowed, and headed towards the door, to follow the lovely Rissa, and calm her down.

"Protect the girl…of course Master. I am simply one hell of a butler" I thought as I opened the door, and began to walk down the hallways of the Phantomhive Estate.


End file.
